littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger46
is the 46th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 95th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Upon learned about black-dyed aura and putting students' arts at risk in the process, Tsubaki has no special talent in which revealing that she's no good in singing. Grind planned to sing the Harmony of Despair once more he copied from Holy Tablet, forcing Tsubaki to swallowing the Aura of Darkness and causing the tower to collapse, putting the Earth and Planet Odyssey in great danger! Synopsis The principal explains his reasoning for asking Tsubaki to voluntarily leave Nagareboshi Academy: Tsubaki's auras have become darkness, and students with spade-shaped dark aura have extraordinary talent and sensitivity to the Light of Künstler. With these qualities, these types of students are more likely to intensively devote themselves to their art, putting themselves at risk in the process. The principal instructs Tsubaki to avoid using her aura for her safety. Tsubaki disbelieves the claims, saying that she is not special, has no talent, and would not destroy herself. Tsubaki heads back to the dormitory, crying herself to rest while she remembered how she cannot singing, and her friends agree to do what they can to restore her Light of Künstler. They research using numerous sources to find information about Trivia's ultimate schemes. Meanwhile, Niewial congratulates Grind for fantastic work and asked him about how did he do that. Grind secretly replied that he copied the lyrics from Epic Holy Tablet and edited into Harmony of Despair. Niewial ordered him to sacrifice Tsubaki to obtained Calliope so the RyuseiRangers can't restore the constellations anymore. Accepted Niewial's order, Grind goes to the academy and found Tsubaki in despair status. Alone, Tsubaki's fears of not being good in singing enough claw at her mind. She goes to the tower while Grind just followed her. Telemachus and Eurycleia, fearing about Tsubaki's safety, attempt to stop, but Grind knocks them out. In the tower, Tsubaki attempts to writing the new lyrics to get her auras and powers back so she can stay. However, her efforts are in vain while Grind singing the Harmony of Despair more and more. The Aura of Darkness was born from Tsubaki's despair and Tsubaki is forced to swallowing it, killing her in progress. Her irregular auras causes large, thorny vines and darker clouds to cause the stairs in the tower to break and collapse. Tsubaki's friends notice that she is missing and search around the school to find her. The collapse of the stairs in the tower cause Minori and Daisuke to go there. They find Tsubaki lying dead under vines and the SeiChanReflect has been petrified. They confront Grind holding an unconscious Calliope and warn them that the Earth and Planet Odysseus will be under DeviPunk's hands before he leaves. Tsubaki is taken to the nurse's office. She has no injuries, but she will not wake up. In her mind, her doubts and suspicions continue to convince her that she is not valid by her parents or friends without arts and that she is replaceable and not needed. The RyuseiRangers wait by her side and declare that they will not give up on her. The boys goes outside and watch Amanogawa City has turned into the darker world thanks to Trivia's works. The boys transforms for the last time, revealing their identities to their friends and family before they travel to Odysseus with MetaStar Robots, Telemachus and Eurycleia. After reaching to the planet, Trivia resurrects both Fukisokusha and Bloodroid monsters to launches all-out attack on both Earth and Planet Odysseus with the army of Cores. The RyuseiRangers struggle to fight and defeat the monsters until they confront Grind, who creates the Death Metal Scythe to fight them. However, RyuseiRed fights Grind alone and destroy his scythe. Before they can defeating Grind, Niewial fends off and declares that the Earth and Odysseus were now drowned in darkness. He said that Tsubaki may be dead, but the muse Calliope is sealed in the Dark World, much for everyone's horror. Major Events *Aura of Darkness is born thanks for Harmony of Despair that have secretly copied from Epic Holy Tablet. *Tsubaki's aura turned darker in which forced to swallowing the Aura of Darkness, killed her in prograss. **It was revealed that Tsubaki's death was similar to how Snow White is killed by poisoning after one bite of apple. *Tsubaki's SeiChanReflect has turned into stone. *The RyuseiRangers transform for the last time in front of everyone (included families and friends), revealed their secret identities. *The RyuseiRangers, MetaStar Robots, Telemachus and Eurycleia visits Planet Odyssey for the first time. *Fukisokusha and Bloodroid monsters were resurrected by Trivia's Harmony of Despair and attacks the RyuseiRangers, but destroyed forever. *Grind summons Death Metal Scythe for the first time, but destroyed by RyuseiRed. *DeviPunk make their great movement to turn both Earth and Planet Odyssey into Dark World. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Grind *Niewial *DroneCore *HellCore *MaohCore *Trivia *Fukisokusha and Bloodroid Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Nanami Nagareboshi *Yusaku Shijima *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Ichiro Natsumura *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Satsuki Kumokaze *Ayato Bando *Daichi Chitose *Reito Dezaki *Hideo Kakuma *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *Reon Akashiro *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Hidesada Nagareboshi Trivia *This episode featured the first trailer for Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime